There has been an increasing demand for contact electronic components such as relays, switches, and connectors which are compact and highly heat-resistant. For satisfying such a demand, a liquid crystalline resin composition, which can be molded into a thin-walled form and is highly heat-resistant, has been employed. Note, however, that such a liquid crystalline resin composition contains a fibrous filler such as glass fibers so that a liquid crystal polymer can be molded more easily. Therefore, because of its characteristics, from a molded product formed by injection molding of the liquid crystalline resin composition, the fibrous filler may fall out and resin dust may be generated. Such a fibrous filler and resin dust are insulators. Therefore, if the fibrous filler and/or the resin dust become caught in a gap between contact points of a contact electronic component, contact failure may occur in the contact electronic component. This has been a problem.
For the purpose of suppressing falling-out of a fibrous filler, there has been suggested a technique of employing a liquid crystalline resin composition which contains a fibrous filler having a limited fiber length or employing a liquid crystalline resin composition in which a distribution of a fibrous filler is limited (Patent Literature 1).